Bite Me
by Coalye
Summary: Maya McCall is practically unknown to the rest of Beacon Hills. Even more so then her benched lacrosse playing brother. Why? You might ask, well you'll just have to find out. Here's a hint, you have to walk before you can run. However, with the mysterious murders and a brooding twenty-something year old, she won't stay under the radar for too long.


If you asked someone about Maya McCall in the small town of Beacon Hills, they would ask you, "Who?" And that's because nobody really knows who she is.

You see, Maya never really lived a normal life. She never went to high school parties or out on a date. She never had her first crush let alone her first kiss. In fact, she doesn't even have any friends… Unless you include her brother, Scott McCall who was practically a nobody in the world of social elites and hierarchy. Then there was his hyperactive best friend, Stiles Stilinski, but that was about it.

Now, what you don't know and what everyone else in this town doesn't know is that Maya got into a life threatening accident years ago that resulted in paralysis from the hips down and a severe case of post traumatic stress disorder.

At the age of five, Maya was on her way home from a ballet rehearsal for the Winter Concert. She was so excited that her ballet teacher had chosen her to be one of the sugarplum fairies in the Nutcracker performance.

Her mother drove in the front seat still dressed in her scrubs from work and soft Christmas carols played from the stereo system. As they passed through the intersection, the young girl sang along and bounced in her seat to the tune of Jingle Bells, giggling and happy. Her cheeks were still rosy from waiting outside the dance studio and her hands were covered in her favorite filly pink mittens. A smile spread across her face as she looked at all the decorative lights on the houses they drove by.

Her mother drove in the front seat still dressed in her scrubs from work and soft Christmas carols played from the stereo system. As they passed through the intersection, the young girl sang along and bounced in her seat to the tune of Jingle Bells, giggling and happy.

Unfortunately, someone else hadn't been paying close enough attention to stop light that indicated for them to indeed stop, and ran right through it into the intersection. Into the side of Melissa McCall's car. The side where Maya had been sitting.

Policemen arrived at the scene within minutes and medical personal were right on their tail. The sheriff stood a few yards away from the wreck and watched in horror as they pulled Maya out of the car.

Melissa struggled to get out of the grasp of one of the officers shouting at him to let her go. She was in hysterics. When she managed to break free she lunged forward trying to get to her daughter. Tears rushed down her face at the sight of her baby, her little girl, bruised and unconscious. Sheriff Stilinski caught her before she reached Maya and pulled her into his chest. She cried and shook in his arms and he tried to keep himself together too. The Sheriff had been like a father to Maya, considering her dead-beat dad could care less. He led the brunette over to one of the medics, still keeping an arm around her shaking body as the checked her vitals.

Maya was put onto a stretcher and loaded into the back of an ambulance

They rushed to the hospital carrying the small child in the back of the emergency medical vehicle. The two EMTs diligently worked on her to keep her breathing even and tried to stop the flow of blood that came gushing out of her head wound.

When they reached the hospital she was immediately rolled into an operating room where they performed surgery to try and keep her among the living.

Sixteen hours later, Maya still hadn't woken up.

When Sheriff Stilinski and his wife, Claudia walked into the room with little Scott and Stiles in tow, Melissa looked up at them with saddened eyes. She held onto her daughter's hand with one of her own and brushed the girl's brown, curly ringlets away from her face with the other. She tried to smile for her son's sake, but she knew it was no use.

Scott walked over to his mother and asked her why she was crying and what was wrong with Maya. Melissa looked down at her son and sighed, "I'm fine Scottie, don't worry," she had said patting his head.

"Why's Maya not up?" Stiles questioned looking up at his dad, "Isn't she excited that me and Scottie are here?" The sheriff looked down at his son and frowned, he looked so much like his mother.

"She's tired bud, she'll wake up soon," He replied, although he wasn't sure if he believed it himself.

The good news is that she woke up. The bad news, it was six weeks later.

It may seem like it was a good thing that she was now conscious and aware of her surrounding but there seemed to be more problems when she was awake rather than when she wasn't.

Paralysis wasn't the only thing that she had to worry about.

**Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (noun)** – an anxiety disorder, similar to a panic attack; usually occur after an emotional or physical trauma involving a sever injury or the threat of death

Years later, at the age of 16, not much has changed. Sure she looks more mature and her hair has now grown out into long brunette waves rather than her short bouncy curls she had before, but from a medical standpoint, she was the same.

Imagine for a second not being able to stand. Now think about not being able to walk or hold yourself in a sitting position. Could you imagine?

Maya lay alone in her room in the middle of the night, fighting through yet another one of her panic attacks. Her body shook in fear and her breathing became shallow. The images that were still so clear and vivid ran through her mind and she grasped onto the bed sheet trying to hold onto her sanity, but it was too much.

Her scream echoed throughout the house, awakening her brother. Melissa was working the late shift at the hospital.

Scott rushed into the room and quickly wrapped his twin sister in his arms.

"Shh, you're okay. I got you, you're okay," he murmured into her hair as he rocked her body back in forth. He could feel the tears wallowing up in his eyes, threatening to spill over just like every time this happened to her.

It wasn't fair, he thought, she didn't deserve this.

Melissa McCall hated working the night shifts. Don't get her wrong, she loved her job and she loved being able to help others. She just hated being away from her kids, especially since she knew that Maya's attacks had been more frequent lately.

She tapped the pen anxiously against the counter as she counted down the hours until she could go home.

Three more, she told herself, just three more.

Stiles Stilinski sat at his desk, googling miscellaneous information on the Internet. He had taken too much Adderall that day and therefore wasn't tired.

His dad was away on another call, most likely another cat stuck in someone's tree. The house was eerily quite as he typed away. His phone began buzzing in his pocket and he pulled it out reading the incoming text.

FROM: Scott

Maya had another attack, would you mind going to the hospital and getting my mom? She left her phone at home.

Stiles got up as quick as he could grabbing his keys from his bedside table and ran down the steps and out the door. Jamming the key into the ignition, his jeep came to life and he pulled out of the driveway.

Her broke a few speeding laws, but he didn't really care. His father was the sheriff after all and he would understand.

He pulled into one of the '15 minutes only' parking spots and hardly put the car into park before ripping his keys out and sprinting to the entrance. He rushed past the front desk and headed straight for the wing where Ms. McCall worked.

He came to a halt, looking around for the brunette nurse and spotted her in one of the rooms with a patient. Deciding against being polite and waiting her barged into the room, startling both of them.

"Stiles! You can't just come walking in here while I'm with a patient!" Melissa stated exasperated.

The gangly teen took a deep breath, "Maya," exhale, "Maya had another attack."

Melissa dropped the cup of water that she had in her hands and it fell to the ground spilling all over the floor. Instead of cleaning it up she rushed out of the room and told Stiles to follow her.

Scott sat holding Maya as she sobbed and screamed. He held her as she thrashed about trying to save herself from the memories. He was slowly falling apart with her.

But he wanted to be strong, he wanted to protect her from herself, from these attacks. He didn't want to be weak and vulnerable.

And his wish may come true. After all, tomorrow is the full moon and who knows what will happen then.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Please let me know what you think, I really appreciate it and it keeps me motivated :)**

**I have another story that I am currently working on as well called, ****Cross My Heart****, it's quite different from this one, but still interesting (in my opinion at least!)**

**Are you guys excited for Season 3B? I am! I just wish we didn't have to wait so long!**

**Anyways, thanks again for reading lovelies! Have an amazing Sunday 3**

**COUNTDOWN TO TEEN WOLF SEASON 3B (still too long!): 99 days, 2 hours and 59 minutes**


End file.
